sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Devil's Errand (Weybrook Roleplay Volume 2)
While this is a sequel to a previous roleplay, anyone is allowed to join if they ask first. The owner is in the Eastern Standard Time. Take that in note when deciding whether or not to join. Overview Six months after the events of what is now known as that Christmas Massacre, Weybrook was back to its full potential, as if it has never happened. It's near the end of Spring, and the news has died during that time. The main antagonist has to lay low, since his planning from earlier did not compensate for sudden backup. Before he does anything on a wide scale again, he planned on removing any forms of help through the use of the black market... AKA, hitmen, assassins, mercenaries, and spies. Rules # Standard roleplaying ettiquete applies. No godmodding, powerplaying, autohitting, killing characters without permission, etc. # This roleplay is mainly for the characters that are at the speed of sound at the fastest, and are small building level at the most. Anyone higher will require an extreme nerf, and using anything that surpasses this limit with no true explanation (power increase over time, gained an item buffing one's power, etc...), you will receive a strike. # Keep it PG-13. Cursing is allowed to a degree. The F-word is more of a rated R word, so use it sparingly or not at all. Love relationships are allowed, but obviously, no lemon scenes. # 3. Please, put some effort into your posts. Novel format if possible. #* (Example: "Oh, hello Sonic! How's your day?" Tails asked. "Not bad..." Sonic replied.) # On this roleplay, DeathstroketheHedgehog has the final say in any argument. # Please keep arguments out of the roleplay, unless it's in context (such as two characters arguing). If you are to argue, do it in the comment section, and be civil about it. No one likes backing off against a person insulting them, which is why arguments persist. # If you are unable to often respond at least twice a day, do not consider joining this roleplay. I am not the type of person to wait and if a vast majority is following this rule, I will leave you behind, unless an excusable absence is made. # Have fun! No seriously, this is a rule. If you can't enjoy this roleplay, then it's better for you to leave, because tension can come up as a result. Please tell me that you are leaving, I will not be mad at you because of it. # Try to keep to the main storyline. Have fun plot twists and all, but don't do anything so drastic it changes the flow of the story. # If you're roleplaying with two+ other people, make sure everyone gets a turn to roleplay. Don't leave someone behind like that. Roleplay Members Sign up here! By signing up, you have read and understood the rules. As a moderator, you may make sure that participants follow the rules, strike them if required, and notify me if necessary to settle an argument. You are required to be a trusted and well-known person. Failing your job as a moderator will result in revoking of this power. "With great power, comes great responsibility." * DeathstroketheHedgehog (Owner) * (Reserved for Moderator) * (Reserved for Moderator) * CullenStantonRutherford *Saren-inator *Trissel Strudel *SgtYael/ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (Same person) *Jaredthefox92 3 Strike System This is a roleplay discipline system that I have created. You have three chances to roleplay under the rules. Depending on how severe the case is, one may even be given two or three strikes per flaw. Hopefully, you name will not be on this list for strikes. If you are a moderator, you have a "freebie". After any rule breaking, your moderator spot will be removed, and you will be demoted to a participant. This wasn't needed before, and hopefully not needed again. * * * * * Characters Heroes Those assisting to protect Weybrook, either legally, or as a vigilante. *Szorra *Eve O'La Laha *Kendra Littleghost Good Neutral Those who are visitors/citizens of Weybrook who are likely to join the hero's side. * Moros * Lavo Price * Speed Man Neutral Those who are visitors/citizens of Weybrook. * Mars * Hellervein Triplets * Chaotic Evil Neutral Those who are visitors/citizens of Weybrook who are likely to join the villain's side. *LIVIC Villains Those who plan on attacking Weybrook/citizens and visitors of Weybrook. Note that it is not necessary to join the team of the main antagonist in order to place a character here. *Xavek *Cyborg *Bad Egg Unit (I think? 0_0) Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm It was a wonderful evening, the sun setting over the horizon of the oceans couldn't have been better. The city was still emotionally shook about the threat a few months ago, but other than that, nothing major happened. TECH facilities found out that they have been breached due to the whole factory incident, and increased their defense effectively. Now with the city back to a calm state, not only has security increased, but security guards could walk the halls once again. Cops were more alert for enemies... and vigilantes. Despite the work of the heroes, they still acted against the law. Besides that, the city seemed at its finest... what could possibly go wrong? (If you don't want you characters to start in this INTRODUCTORY chapter, just type "postpone", and I will add them in the next chapter) Eve O'La Laha Having arrived once more to Weybrook; the female hedgehog held her hat in place due to a breeze as her blue eyes look to the city. She smiles a bit to herself yet seem a bit trouble deep down. Eve's visit was more for a personal reason than any holiday reason, and it took a lot to convince her parents for her to be able to travel back. "Hello again Weybrook." She mumbles slightly as she wore a light blue dress and a overcoat that was dark gray. She sighs as she makes her walk to a nearby hotel, one she had gotten a room for. The hotel was relatively quiet compared to the rest of Weybrook. People were still finicky about coming to the islands after the Christmas incident. One could even see that at the entrance of the hotel were charity people, the charity being to raise money for orphans and homeless people after the loss of some neighborhoods. Eve smiles sweetly as she gotten some money out to give to the Charity people, her big sun hat slightly covering her face with some shading. She wouldn't mind the quietness of the hotel either, since it would give her a lot of relaxing time and allow her to think. The girl scouts thanked Eve for her contributions as she went inside the building. It was an astounding hotel to be honest. The lack of people there ruins its true potential. A koala was busy at one of the counters, with several room keys on the counter as well. Eve hums sweetly as she makes her way over to the counter, taking off her sun hat since she was indoors now. "Excuse?" She speaks up, smiling. The koala glanced up as she placed a box on the counter. "Yes ma'a-- uh..." she stared in shock of seeing Eve personally, but she corrected herself. "Good evening, Ms. Laha," she said politely, holding her hands to prevent them from shaking. "What is it that you need?" ( Eve isn't married XD ) Eve smiles sweetly at Koala. "I had booked for a room here, Miss." Her smile still bright and sweet as ever. (my bad, must've been autocorrect, lol) "U-um, yes, you're right." The koala picked up the key, extending her hand towards Eve. "Here's your room key, #010!" (Lol) Eve smiles sweetly, taking the key. "Thank you Miss." She then bow her head in respect before leaving the counter, she was going to head for her room as she hums happily. Once a safe distance from Eve, the koala covered her mouth with both hand to let out a tiny squeal, then calmed down and resumed with her work. The room she entered was dark. Obviously, because the light wasn't on. There seemed to be a silhouette of something, or possibly someone, standing still in the room. Eve's Blue eyes set on the silhouette as she reach over to turn on the light. "Mine mine, someone was waiting for me?" She questions. The silhouette was gone. Possibly a trick of the eye. Possibly a very sneaky person. Eve giggles to herself, going to her bed. "Silly me..." She smiles a little. It seemed like tonight was going to be peaceful. Eve was ready for bed, brushing her hair as she hum sweetly. By now, the sun had fully set, night taking over. Eve undid the hairtie in her hair, letting her hair drop down to its full length before she pull up the covers to sleep in bed. Kendra Littleghost Kendra was on her way to Weybrook, where the famed Eve O'La Laha was traveling to. "Oh man, I can't wait to meet her. I've only been here for a little while, but I loved her music when she started singing on the radio!" Kendra said squealing like the fangirl she is. As Kendra reached Weybrook, the first thing she would notice was the massive size of the place, almost large enough to be a small country. Lavo Price She held some papers in her hand, another hand on her hip as she skim them quietly. A lot had happen since she had arrived back to her home, yet she picked to return to Weybrook in other means. The Mane wolf stares at the city before heading into it, her hands in the pocket of her jacket, her eyes just skimming. She was hoping to find a library and possibly read why folklore or other interesting tales that Weybrook had. Education was something Weybrook was popular for. As such, it has some of the largest libraries on Mobius. There was always at least one library for every four square miles. So, the Mane wolf gone into one of the Libraries she first comes across, her eyes skimming a bit as she walks into the place. She was going to have fun exploring it seems. Libraries were honorary places. Lavo would be able to see the astounding arches and designs in the architecture of this building, having a hollow dome at the top which perfectly reflects sunlight to brighten up the entire building. It would look its most beautiful at noon, but it is currently evening when Lavo entered. It would be an hour before the library closed. Lavo walks further in the library, she was just going to do some reading and then leave once they need to close. It wasn't too much trouble anyway. There were five floors of books. The first floor being children's books, the next floor being kids books, third being teens, fourth adults, and the fifth floor being the computer floors, for research and other means. Lavo picked to go to the fourth floor, only to see if she could find anything about myths, legends, folktales, etc. There was an elevator, but this elevator wasn't surrounded by walls, but by glass. There was also an escalator that could take her up. "... No elevators today..." Lavo grumbles to herself as she picked to go up the escalator instead. The further she went up, the better the view of the sunset behind the glass. She would eventually reach the fourth floor,, seeing a beautiful view of it. "Mmm... That is a lovely sight... " Lavo mumbles, she pulls out her cell phone and put it on silent to take a picture of the view before putting her phone away. She may try to recreate that view in art; she then goes for the shelves to look though the books. The books were what she expected. It had all the classical books one would find there. There was one book with no title. This caught Lavo's eyes, she paused and grab the book, pulling it out to open it. "..." The words and letters were jumbled. It was basically like reading garble at first glance. Lavo blinks. "Mmm... Another language?" It didn't seem like another language, unless one spoke complete gibberish. The first few lines read: Szqfdst: Kzup Oqhbd Dud N'Kz Kzgz Sgd Akzbj Bzs Along with a bunch of other random writing. "Mmm... Code possibly? ... I wonder if I can rent out this book..." Lavo blinks, staring at the book quietly. There was no coding of the book. It seemed as if the book didn't even belong in the library. Lavo seem honestly surprised, though she takes the book with her and goes to leave the Library. She'll have to find a place to rest at honestly, she didn't get herself a room at any hotel. "Mmm..." The streets were tamer, making it easier to travel, and the nearest hotel was a few blocks away. Lavo blinks, walking towards the nearest Hotel with the book- there was going to be a lot of studying. "Mmm... Maybe- No, Krow most likely wouldn't have a clue, he hasn't been to Weybrook... And even then, Mars is running around here somewhere." She mumbles to herself a bit more. As she entered the hotel, the same koala from before was about to leave, but stopped for Lavo. "Good evening ma'am!" she said happily. "Ah, good evening, May... I purchase a room real quick?" Lavo asked as nicely as possibly, her ears perked as she looks to the Koala. Speed Man Speed Man had gotten a distress call about the aftermath of the "Christmas Massacre". Not knowing what it was or how it happened he decided to do some research on where it happened and how. His findings led him to one single place: Weybrook. Deciding to check the place out he teleported over to the outskirts of Weybrook. "This is the right place alright" he said. Calmly walking in he saw some cops glaring at him. "This massacre must've been pretty bad if there's this many cops around. They're also more tense than they should be," he mumbled. "Well I better find a place to stay while I'm here." He then bought a room and went on his way. Thinking of going to see what else happened he ran quickly to the library. Cops were there too. "When isn't there going to be a cop in a place I need to be?" He retracted his wheels into his feet and walked into the library, hoping he could get some ''information. As he walked in he saw an interestingly weird looking wolf, but decided not to bother her. Walking to one of the librarians he asked "Could you point me to where the newspapers are?" The librarian pointed to the newspaper rack. He thanked her and read up on some recent things that have happened. (think of it like this, Yael. Speed man asked for where the newspapers are, and then I act out the librarian. Basically like the scene in Eve's story with the hotel koala girl. Refer to that if you have to ) Mars A green wolf had arrived, having ported himself on the roof of the tallest building in the city with a surge of electricity he was happy; he had a chance to explore new territory and have fun! The call of adventure attracted the wolf, that and tidbits he overheard from his best friend Lavo. Mars would feel the impact of intense winds due to being up so high. The tallest skyscraper was 0.67 miles high. Any normal mobian probably would've been blown off, but as an electrokinetic Mars could Magnetize his feet to the metal roofing, though he did find it veeeery chilly. Looking down, Mars would find it hard to see anything without some form of enhanced sight, because he was so high. However, at this height, Mars would see the best view for a sunset yet, and he would also see the lights of the city almost being magical. Indeed, his eyes lit up like a kid at a candy store, the lights of the city serving to excabrate the childish wonder he felt, and were it not chilly he would stay up here for a sunset. The sunset only continued to sink as time went on, meaning the temperature would drop even more. With that in mind, Mars vanished from the roof with a surge of lightning, reappearing on some telephone lines and surfing on them. "Wheee!~" Due to the amount of technology everywhere on Weybrook, Mars could pretty much end up wherever he wanted to at the moment. Like say.. A bank? Not that Mars was aware of where he was going. If that was where Mars ended his surfing journey, he ''would appear over a bank. "Ooooh~?" Mars looked around, hopping off the telephone wire. Hellervein Triplets A union of brief hisses formed out as the sun rose. With a sigh, three figures made their way into the nearest building, which seemed to be a packaging center. Seconds later, the three rushed back out, with the female of the three noting "Literature before tape," and immediately they were darting to the library. The closest library to go to was a quarter mile away, over a small yet glamorous bridge that illuminated with the evening glow. Even the surrounding waters seemed crystal clear. The three quickly rushed to the establishment, moving underneath the bridge as they went before quickly sweeping under the door, reforming from a shadow form to the left. Due to cops being more alert, they may glance in the directions of the shadows, thinking that their eyes were playing tricks on them. Xavek Xavek sneered, here he was.. Back at this city; the very same one that heaped upon him trouble upon trouble with no veritable end in sight.. In short, he hated this place; though he got the data from the TECH group he was so fervently interested in acquiring and wasted no time pouring through it all like a nerd in a sci-fi convention. "Again.. Business calls.." He mumbled, having taken on a holographical human disguise to blend in easier as he approached the city limits. The city part of Weybrook was less busier than usually with the drop in visitors and tourists, but every now and then, seeing crowded sidewalks were not a surprise. It seems that Weybrook has gotten to peak condition again, relatively fast. Xavek chuckled under his breath, he found it funny how these fleshbags could simply move on with their lives after the whole fiasco with this Satan Claws. He only heard about it through radio broadcasts so he didn't know too much about the incident. Xavek would then probably notice that there were at least two cops on every block, all scanning their environments carefully. Xavek shrugged, he should be fine since he was in disguise. The evening proceeded only to get darker as time went on. (running out of things to talk about, where is Xavek heading to right now...) Oddly enough, he was headed for the slummier parts of Weybrook. The neighborhood there had the tallest buildings being three stories high. Plans to build it better were postponed after the Massacre. Despite being the lower class, the people around here, minus the homeless, seemed to be very happy with their lives. There were less cops in the area, about on cop patrolling every four blocks. "Huh.. How odd that people can be happy with just the table scraps of society.." Xavek mumbled as he looked around. The surrounding was pretty tame. Everything seemed peaceful. There was a cat walking down an alleyway, but other than that, it didn't seem as if anything important was in this part of Weybrook. Bad Egg Unit (Someone has to make contact with them first.) (Gotcha. I'll hold you off until later) Chapter 2 (closed) Chaotic Moros LIVIC Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Ask to Join Category:Ask to join Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays